90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Dana Bowen
Dana Bowen, played by April Parker Jones, is a recurring character seen on 90210, the fourth series of the Beverly Hills, 90210 continuity. Character Overview Dana is Dixon Wilson's birth mother. Annie Wilson met her in Season 1 when Dixon was too nervous to get out of the car. In Season 2 she returns and begins to reconnect with Dixon, she left Dixon living with his grandmother because she was dealing with her bipolar disorder, but Dixon was sent to live with a foster family. 90210 Season 1 When Annie and Dixon were in Arizona, Dixon freezes when he sees her eating lunch outside the house. Annie decides to approach her and introduce herself as Dixon's sister. She apologises for Dixon, saying the experience was more than he bargained for. She invites Annie to sit with her and share childhood stories of her son. Season 2 In "Girl Fight" at home, Dixon, Debbie and Harry Wilson watch Jeopardy! while shouting out answers. After the door bell rings, Dixon realises that Jeopardy! was TIVOed. Dixon opens the door and it's Dana, his birth mother. Dixon tells Dana, that he is glad that she is there. Dana explains that after she got the email, she wanted to meet the family in person. After Annie arrives, she says she met her already. Dixon admits they went to Phoenix last year during Spring Break instead of going to their grandmas, but he couldn't get out of the car to meet her. Harry asks Dana to stay at the home for the night. During dinner, Dana asks the family to say a prayer. Dixon says a few words and recalls when he was a kid. Dana asks why they moved to Beverly Hills. Debbie explains that Harry used to live there. Annie says Dixon had no problem adjusting to the life since he joined the surf team. Dixon takes Dana to a sports bar where they watch the basketball game. Dixon is surprised to learn that Dana is into sports and even bets on the games. Dixon asks if she wants to get to know him and admits the dinner the other night was awkward. Dana says he brought up the past that brought up painful memories. She says she felt embarrassed in front of Debbie and Harry. She wonders if they think of her as a bad mother, but Dixon insists that they feel grateful to her for giving them him. In "Clark Raving Mad" Dana and Dixon hang out and talk about betting. Dixon asks if she wants to go to a basketball game during the weekend, but she says she has to return home and go back to work. She tells him they can have fun while she is there. At the sports bar, Dana wonders where Dixon is since he hasn't shown up. Meanwhile, Debbie and Kai hang out at an Indian restaurant for lunch. Debbie says it is not going well between her and Dana. As she leaves the bar, Dana sees Debbie and Kai hanging out and then him move in for a kiss. Dana visits Dixon in his room while he is playing video games and asks if he is upset that she is leaving. She says she thought it was amazing to reconnect with him and asks to be part of his life. Dixon says he doesn't believe her since she never reached out to him. Dana says she never wanted to disrupt his life and that he is always in her prayers. After Dixon says he thought that she had moved on, Dana says she wants to be there for him. Dana meets with Debbie and tells her she saw her with another man. Debbie says the man is her yoga instructor and the kiss was a mistake. Debbie says she is going to tell Harry when she gets home, but Dana says it is not a good idea. Dana says she doesn't want her problems to trickle down to Dixon. Dana and Dixon say their goodbyes before she goes back home. Dana says she will call him and then gives his his half on a bet that she made after his recommendation. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2